


transpose

by iimpavid



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Azzano, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Poetry, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: Come say hey on tumblr y'all.





	transpose

He wanted to stay sunwarm at the edge 

 

of a memory under water, 

inhaling through clenched teeth,

balanced on the knife’s edge

 

of that morning he came to,

face-first in dirt,

smelling rotting leaves and gunpowder on skin,

stitchless skin,

bullet holes seaming closed from the edge

 

of the realms of the unreal into

the cold break of day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hey on tumblr y'all.](https://papermoon-cardboardsea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
